Lost Boys: The Story Begins
by Taylor Moore
Summary: Sequel to New Girl. A new family arrive in town - And with them a new threat. Can Blanche and the Frog Brothers make everything right? From the start to the end of the movie. Rated T for future romance and slightly strong language. OCx?
1. The Stranger

AUTHOR NOTE Hi guys! Alright, I know this story IS on Bebo, but I might just delete that one. It's less lazy to put them on here, I guess!

So hopefully Blanche won't be such a damn Mary-Sue! God, I hate those things. Not characters. THINGS!

The whole point of the story is basically the movie from the Frog Brothers' point of view, and how an outsider would think of them... plus, there's a romance in here at some point, but whoever Blanche falls in love with IS A SECRET FOR NOW! Sorry, Coca-Cola makes me hyper. Enough of me stalling. Bye! Hope you enjoy it.

Story start

A year had passed since Blanche had moved in with the Frog brothers. She'd helped them to run the comic book store, they'd learned how to cope with her epilepsy - which seemed to be getting worse. She just had to watch out for flashing lights, in case she had a seizure.

One day, she saw someone walk into the store she didn't recognise. He was around her age, like Edgar, but with a very... different taste in clothing. He was wearing a sort of brown and white striped jacket and a fairly loud shirt. He stared at Blanche. She stared back. He winked and bit his lip. She shook her head and looked down in disgust.

'Creep.' She muttered under her breath.

He walked away from her. She looked to Edgar and nodded at the stranger, who looked at him and then to Alan in the opposite direction. The boys stalked him.

'Got a problem, guys?'

'Just scoping your civilian wardrobe.'

'Pretty cool, huh?'

Blanche tried hard not to laugh.

'For a fashion victim.'

Blanche didn't pay much attention to the conversation. It was her job to watch out for shoplifters and there was a rowdy gang outside. Plus, she had a song stuck in her head. She sang under her breath.

'Hey, Jude, don't make it bad, Take a sad song and make it better.'

The words trailed off. Edgar had given the stranger a comic book; the guy didn't seem too grateful.

'I don't like horror comics.'

Edgar said something to him as the gang grabbed some comics off of a shelf near the door and ran off, closely followed by the Frog brothers. The stranger walked towards her again.

'They your friends?' He asked.

'Yeah. Any problem with that?'

'Oh, no.' Blanche knew he was being sarcastic.

'If you don't like it, get out.'

'Hey, baby, calm down.'

'Do I look like I can dance?' She said.

'Yeah.' He eyed her up and down.

'Get out!' She snapped, glaring at him.

He shrugged and walked off. She watched him leave, and a light quickly flickered through the door. Blanche fell from her chair and blacked out.

Edgar and Alan walked back to the comic store. Chasing the thieves hadn't done anything. So now they had lost some of their stock.

'Their not going to be happy.' Alan muttered.

Edgar laughed bitterly. 'Like they're going to notice anything?'

Walking into the shop, they realised that Blanche was nowhere to be seen.

'Blanche?'

There was no answer. They walked to the counter. Blanche was sprawled on the floor unconscious.

'Seizure.'

'It's your turn.' Alan said.

Edgar lifted her gently and carried her upstairs. He put her down on her bed. As he turned to leave, she woke up.

'Edgar?' She mumbled.

He turned around.

'You alright?' He said.

She nodded. 'Seizure?'

'Seizure.'

'Oh, Christ.' She put her hand on her forehead and sighed. 'That's just great. Any luck catching those guys?'

He shook his head. 'Nope. Assholes gave us the slip. What about that kid?'

'I don't like him. He's a creep. Thinks _we're_ weird. Well, he should rethink his outfit. A little loud, don't you think?'

He shook his head at her. 'How long ago was it you had your seizure?'

'How the hell should I know?!' She laughed. 'I think it was a little while after you left.'

'Well, get some sleep.' He said.

'Don't you guys need some help downstairs?'

'Just go to sleep.' He said, a little firmer than before.

'Alright. 'Night, Edgar.'

'Night.' He switched off the light and closed the door. There was a little click as he locked it.

'Gosh, thanks, Edgar. What if I have to go to the bathroom?' She thought.

Edgar and Alan always kept the windows and doors locked at night - but the door in their room closest to Blanche's room was always open in case of seizures or vampire attacks (But that could never happen because the window was always locked. If she needed anything, she'd have to steal the keys from their room - easier said than done as they were the lightest sleepers on the planet!

Blanche heard Edgar walk down the stairs, switching the light off and locking the door leading to the shop. It felt like a year had passed before she fell asleep.


	2. Kid

Author note:

_Jeez_, today's stressful! Been shopping, worrying over my English exam tomorrow, making videos for my youtube account, eating salt and vinegar sticks..._mmmm_. And, of course, writing this story. I'm still considering deleting the story from Bebo - but that's besides the point.

Thanks to fire storm pixie for her review; you'll find out if that's right!

I really, REALLY want to make a Lost Boys video for youtube, but I don't really want to download it and it would be nice to have video clips. Anyone willing to help? And no, I will NOT give you my youtube password. I'm not THAT dumb.

Enough babbling. Here goeth the next chaptar! Strange pirate moment there! And **yes**, the spelling's **supposed** to be wrong!

Chapter Start

The next day, Blanche was in the store with the frog brothers, watching Nosferatu on the TV. She looked at a little kid who looked like he was trying to shove an issue of Spider man under his jacket. The Frog brothers were too engrossed with the film to notice her walk towards him.

'I hope you weren't planning to steal that, kid.' She said in a stern tone.

The boy turned around, his eyes wide open; he was only around seven, ten at the most, with mid-length brown hair and bright eyes behind dark sunglasses. The poor kid looked terrified.

'P-p-please.' His voice trembled. He was going to cry. 'D-d-don't tell them.'

He nodded towards the Frog brothers, who were still absorbed in Nosferatu. Blanche felt a rush of sympathy and shook her head. She crouched until she was able to look him in the eye and smiled.

'Tell you what. If you pay for that or put it back and I won't tell. But if you don't, I'm gonna have to tell them.'

He nodded and returned the comic.

'Good boy. Now, don't ever steal anything as long as you live, 'kay?'

He nodded vigorously.

'Now, go on kid. Wait, what's your name? Calling you kid all the time's gonna get annoying.'

'Laddie. Bye.' He smiled and ran out of the store.

'Oh, he's an okay kid. His judgement just went funny for a second.' She thought, still smiling.

Blanche's smile soon faded, however, as the creep from the previous night walked into the store. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the Frog brothers.

'He's ba-ack!' She sang quietly.

Alan turned around and then tapped Edgar on the shoulder. They followed him from the other side of the shelf. Blanche watched as Edgar delivered his usual 'Fighters for Truth, Justice and the American Way' speech. Then the stranger was handed another comic as Edgar and Alan walked off, giving Blanche a small nod as they went. The stranger chuckled.

'I wouldn't laugh at them if I were you.'


	3. You're kinda hot

**Author note**

Hey, guys! Good news. The exam was ACE! Well, the reading part was a _little_ difficult, but the writing part rocked! I wrote this horror story about a girl who finds out her best friend's a vampire... I might even add it in here as fan fiction! Well, the idea kind of tied in with this, but I couldn't use the actual names in case it affected my grade! Ah, well. I'm just so happy it's over! So long, Standard Grade English! I just have to wait until summer to find out how I did. Gee, there's a lot to wait for this summer! My exam results, Lost Boys 2, better weather (Although it's pretty sunny right now where I am - North of Scotland)

Well, not much more to say. Still can't figure out the film clip crisis. No worries though!

Hope you enjoy the next chapter. It's mostly dialogue and it might suck a bit! Sorry if it does!

P.S. Thanks again to Nightcrawlerlover for her awesome review!

**Chapter Start**

'What?' The boy said, looking at Blanche.

'I said, I wouldn't laugh at them if I were you.'

'And whys that?'

'They know what they're talking about.'

Blanche was tempted to say 'kinda', but held her tongue.

'Yeah. Right.'

'I'm serious.'

He rolled his eyes.

'You'll change your mind eventually, kid.'

'It's not kid. It's Sam, actually. Sam Emerson.'

'Hmm.' She nodded.

Blanche was _definitely_ _not _going to say it was nice to meet him.

'Why do you hang out with those losers anyway?'

Blanche glared at Sam. 'They are not losers!'

'That's what you think. Look at them. They're crazy. You know, I think they'll be in a home before long.'

Blanche lifted herself from behind the counter and walked towards him.

'How would _you _know?! You don't even know anything about them!'

Sam smiled. 'You know, you're kinda hot when you're angry.'

He moved closer so their noses almost touched. He put a hand on her back. Blanche was about to slap him in the face when someone cleared their throat. She looked to her left, as did Sam. Alan stood glaring at him with his arms crossed.

'Do you mind?' He said.

Sam stared at him, his mouth wide open. Again. Blanche shoved his arm off and walked to Alan's side.

'Get out.'

Blanche growled as he walked off.

'Lousy piece of shit.'

'Blanche, take it easy.' Alan said, sorting one of the shelves. 'He might need our help before long.'

'Woopee.' She said, her voice saturated with sarcasm. 'Where's Edgar?'

'Sleeping. It's nearly noon. Wake him up, will you?'

That wasn't out of the ordinary. Normally Edgar slept in until the afternoon. Needed to so he could have the energy to hunt vampires, he would say.

'I'll be right back.'

Alan nodded and she wandered up the stairway leading to their rooms.


	4. Animals can bring people together

**Author note**

The sun is getting too much for me today! I didn't drink any red _wine_, did I?

...No. I don't like or drink alcoholic beverages. So, unless one of my friends is a vampire and they spiked my Coca-Cola supply (Coke is kind of my anti-drug, next to manga and fan fiction!), I'm safe. IT'S TOO HOT TODAY! I'm not much of a bright and sunny day fan. (Having red hair sucks, you don't tan! Not that I'd like to get a tan, it's just that I burn really, _really_ easy!) I'm more of a freezing-cold-room kind of person! The sun's shining into my room, turning it into a bloody oven. Thankfully, the clouds are coming back! Yay, clouds!

I've just realised that while I don't like, and never _have_ liked, Bond movies, the theme songs are pretty cool. 'Lie and Let Die' is **ace**! Paul McCartney's cool. Anyone notice the small Beatles reference in a previous chapter? (Well, **duh**, I _did_ make it pretty obvious to fans!) They are Blanche's favourite band; her favourite solo artist is Weird Al Yankovic - nice little tit bits of info for you. But I have no favourites. I listen to _everything_. One minute it's 99 luftballons (by Nena), then Rammstein - usually Sonne, Rosenrot or Amerika - then Dir En Grey - Yokan rocks! - Then My Chemical Romance - Seen 'em live twice!

Well, enough of my rambling. Hope you enjoy my next chapter.

Bye! Oh, wait! **THE STORY IS OFF OF BEBO**! Yes, the Bebo profile is gone forever and will _never_ return! People on Bebo don't really like fan fiction as far as I know, and it could get my profile deleted. Plus, you have to ask permission to get other people to see it! How dumb is_ that?!_

**Chapter Start**

Once again, light flooded into the kitchen from four large windows. Nothing had been moved at all; the plates from breakfast still on the table, several bits of paper lying around - notes about both comics and vampires; untidy, but comfortable. Nothing strange around. Six doors led away from the bright room; her room, the Frog brothers' room, the living room, the parents' room, the bathroom and the spare room. All of the bedrooms besides her own were forbidden to her - God only knew what would happen if anyone went into the master bedroom; either they would get a nice smell of smoke or someone would get yelled at. Edgar and Alan were_ very _private when it came to their room. It was practically an honour if you were allowed to go in. Blanche had snuck in a couple of times before - it was surprisingly normal for the Frog brothers; a teenge boy's bedroom - a complete pigsty. Clothes could be lying on the floor, the occasional poster on the walls - which they would change on a regular basis and often argued about - unmade beds and so on. Blanche had no clue why the **spare** room was forbidden.

Blanche knocked on their bedroom door. Unsurprisingly, there was no answer. After waiting for a few minutes of waiting, she opened the door and walked in. The curtains were half closed. Edgar lay in his bed, the sheet nearly falling off, his head under his pillow. Smiling, she shook her head and walked to his bed.

'Edgar.' She spoke softly, shaking his shoulder.

There was a faint grumble as Edgar pulled the pillow tighter over his head. She shook his shoulder again.

'Come on, Edgar. I'm not going to leave you alone until you get up.' She spoke louder this time.

With a growl, he threw the pillow at her; it hit her in the face and she laughed.

'I hate you.' He said, looking her in the eye, drowsy and ticked off.

'I know. Blame Alan, he was the one who wanted you up. I'm just following orders.' She smiled and left the room.

She ran back down the stairs.

'He's up.' She said to Alan, who nodded. 'And he's not a happy bunny.'

Alan simply shrugged and turned back to the TV. Blanche went outside for some fresh air. Leaning against the door frame, she allowed the mid-afternoon atmosphere of the boardwalk to wash over her. Kids were running around with their friends; parents were scolding or laughing with their kids; punks ran past her; a dog sat in front of her.

Wait a minute. A dog?! That wasn't normal.

The dog tilted its head at Blanche. She smiled, bending down so it could sniff her hand. It seemed friendly enough.

'What a beautiful dog.' She thought as it wagged it's tail and licked her hand, making her giggle. 'Someone's owner loves them very much!'

Patting the dog on it's head, she noticed the leash that it was dragging behind it. It's dark eyes looked at her innocently. It occurred to Blanche that the dog's owner would be looking for it. She held the loose end of the leash tight. Nobody seemed to be looking for a lost dog; or lost _anything _for that matter. Then, a certain perplexed creep appeared.

'Nanook!' Sam yelled, his eyes scanning the boardwalk.

The dog's ears perked up and it barked. Sam turned around and a look of relief filled his face. He walked over to Blanche and Nanook.

'Thank God you're alright, boy.' He said, patting the canines head. He looked to Blanche. 'And thanks for catching him. I don't know what would happen if Nanook was gone.'

He smiled. Blanche found herself smiling back.

'It's cool. If I see a lost dog, I look for it's owner. Your dog is so _cute_!'

'I think he prefers handsome, don't you boy?'

Nanook barked.

'You must take really good care of him. He looks really happy to see you.'

'Thanks.'

'He's not really all _that_ bad.' Blanche thought. 'Narrow minded Blanche. _Again_.'

'Well, I better get him home or my mom'll flip.' Sam said. 'See ya, um...'

She'd never told him her name. 'Blanche.'

He smiled. 'Bye, Blanche.'

With that, Sam led his dog home.


	5. Familiar face

**Author note**

Hollywood Angel: (Blush) Thanks! You've made my day. Don't worry, that will happen _soon. _I absolutely **promise**!

I've had a bad day today; went to see Speed Racer - Oh, dear. **I WANT MY 2 HOURS AND 9 MINUTES OF MY LIFE _BACK_!** (Well, the parts with the kid and the monkey were _cool_!) Every five seconds something, be it someones head or an object, will sweep across the scene for no reason instead of cutting to another shot. Needless to say I should have gone to see Iron Man. Ah well. Nothing Weird Al and a nice warm bath couldn't fix!

**HOORAY! **Writer's block has left my mind to hassle other folk. I hope none of _you _guys get it! Some of the ideas I came up with while I had it sounded so _dumb ass_ to me:

At one point I had Blanche kissing a _certain someone _and then waking up in a certain somewhere realising it was a dream. Then there would be some kind of dumb flashback and so on and so on. I thought this idea was kinda cliche and annoying; you know, sort of 'Oh, one minute I'm kissing **(Bleep)** and the next I'm here! How the hell did _this_ happen?!' So I thought I'd try and get Blanche to like Sam a little bit better. I always say that animals can get total enemies to be friends at some point. Hopefully that last chapter didn't suck for you. I **shall** delete it** if necessary**!

I'm thinking of including more people from the boardwalk in this chapter; how it turns out, we will find out now!

P.S. Lost Boys: Reign of Frogs in 4 days! **Can't wait!**

**And I have to use brackets because the little stars (Asterisks?) won't appear. Sorry!**

**Chapter Start**

Later that night, Blanche was standing by the counter, staring out into the night again. Gradually over her stay in Santa Carla she had gotten more and more used to the crowds and excitement of the boardwalk. There was a band playing tonight; For some strange reason Blanche felt compelled to be there among the people, to see the sights, to listen to the band and the cheers, to feel the atmosphere, the buzz of a late night concert. She sighed.

'You can go out if you want to, Blanche.' Edgar said, now fully awake.

'Nah, I don't really feel like it.'

'Liar. Go on. Me and Alan can take care of this place. Just watch out, OK?'

'OK.' As she left the store a wicked grin worked its way onto her face. She didn't get far before someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Blanche turned around. Her friend Erika was standing behind her. She was a few years older than Blanche, with long, blond curls and striking grey eyes. She wore her usual makeup - black lipstick and a lot of black eyeliner. When she was with Blanche, people thought they were sisters; Blanche also had blond hair, but it was straight and lighter than Erika's.

'Hey!' She said, hugging Blanche.

'Hi.'

'I'm guessing that the Frog brothers know you're out?'

She nodded. 'Where you going?'

'Just walking. You know me, I have no clue what to do until I go out!'

Erika looked inside the store and waved. She was a good friend of the Frog brothers; sure, she was in her 20s, but she knew a lot about vampires and the paranormal. She owned the store right beside them; previously it had been a diet frozen yogurt bar, but Erika had converted it into a music store.

'Have you seen the band yet?'

Erika nodded. 'The guy with the sax is pretty hot. Topless, tight pants. A god.'

'Oh, hooray, a sweaty guy with no shirt.' Sarcasm filled Blanche's voice.

'Come on, Blanche! You never go to gigs.'

'That's because I might have a -'

'If you have a seizure, I'll carry you home. Come on.'

With that, Blanche found herself dragged away from the comic store and into the darker side of the boardwalk. Gradually the sounds from the crowds and the band became louder until Blanche found herself dancing with Erika at the back of the crowd. Erika pointed to the stage.

'There's the guy!' She squealed. 'He's so hot!'

Blanche stared in disbelief. 'You're kidding me! Look at him, he's drenched in his own sweat!'

'Yeah, but those muscles!' She sighed.

'Sometimes I wonder who's older, me or you.'

'Hanging out with Al and Eddie's made you more serious.' Erika smiled.

'They'll kill you if they find out you called them Al and Eddie.' Blanche laughed.

Suddenly Erika covered Blanche's eyes.

'Hey!'

'Flashing lights! You were the one worrying about seizures a minute ago. Jesus.'

Erika pulled her palms away. The band were finishing up. She tapped Blanche's arm.

'Tag!' She yelled, running away.

Blanche struggled to catch up with her. Every time she tried to swipe her, she would run faster. Her heart pounded in her chest. For a split second she looked down.

_Thump!_

She ran into someone.

'Woah, sorry, dude. I was just -'

Blanche gasped. A familiar face stood in front of her. He had long, curly hair which he'd tied back. He was dressed like any other person on the boardwalk; but Blanche knew he was

It was the very same guy from last year.

_'If I catch you around here again, you're dead!'_

The threat rang in her ears, repeating itself over and over as the guy turned around. At first he seemed completely calm; then he recognised her. His eyes narrowed. She turned and ran in a blind panic, feeling a little bit of deja vu as she went. She began deviating from her familiar routes on the boardwalk; she took lefts where she normally took rights, she went through alleyways instead of straight towards obvious places. After a few minutes of this cat and mouse routine a thought entered Blanche's head.

'What the hell are you _doing_?! Why aren't you running towards the comic book store, you idiot!'

She leaned against the wall, waiting for something to run past her. She had pretty much ran in a circle; the band were a few feet away. They were about to play an encore.

'Damn it.' Blanche thought. 'Please don't use any fancy lights!'

Unfortunately, that was exactly what the roadies had in mind. They turned on the strobes and Blanche collapsed in a heap.


	6. Damn Kids Games

**Author note**

Hey, guys! Having another iffy day. Clothes shopping - aren't clingy clothes _great_? (Rolls eyes) What the **hell** is wrong with clothes where I am? Fair enough, I live in dance music central, (Yuck! Sorry guys, but I _hate_ dance music with a fiery passion!) but come on, give me a break!

At least I can cheer up reading and writing on here! God, it's _great _to wake up and find review emails. Makes me feel all fuzzy inside, hahaha!

Thanks to Hollywood Angel, fire storm pixie and Ghostwriter for their reviews! I will try and update as much as I can. I've got a busy week ahead!

Right now I'm going a bit Monty Python mental. Their songs are ace. Isn't Eric Idle cool? Plus, I've adopted Neil Innes' 'How Sweet To Be An Idiot' as my theme song (If you've ever seen Monty Python live at the Hollywood Bowl you'll have heard it. If you haven't WHY THE HELL_ NOT_?!) I'm a bit like the Gumbies too - well, minus the handkerchiefs on the heads, the moustaches and the, erm..._ interesting _dress sense!

I've noticed that the author note part of the chapter is usually the most difficult part of the chapter to write! Ah, well. Most folk probably just skip it because they find me so annoying!

I might not be able to update properly until Thursday; I have Activities Week! Well, they say _'week'_, what they really mean is **Activities Over The Course Of Three Days Because It Would Be Too Expensive To Have A Whole Week So We'll Make The Teachers Work For An Extra Two Days While The Kids Can Relax. **I think they've just shortened it to make it less of a mouthful. Well, if they used the initials it would be **AOTCOTDBIWBTETHAWWSWMTTWFAETDWTKCR, **so fair do's. I've just noticed the last three letters is a radio station here! Keith Community Radio, _oh my word. _No comment there.

My sister's new boyfriend is coming to visit today. I'm not awfully excited. On the way home from the cinema yesterday she did nothing but talk to him on the phone. So, walking home in the pouring rain, she just says to me, 'You _are_ fat, aren't you?', and then goes on about me for two seconds before talking about how drunk he had been the night before. She thinks _I'm_ fat? She eats way more than me - and it's starting to show! Ha! See how she likes **that**!

Not that she'll ever find me on here. She's too dumb and lazy to read!

Enough of my stupid older sister; let's see whats become of Blanche. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Bye!

P.S. ARGH! Damn asterisks. Don't bother to show up! Can anyone help with this problem?? it would me much appreciated!

**Chapter Start**

When Blanche came to, she found her wrist tied to a wall with a rope.

'What the-?' She whispered.

She tugged her bound wrist; the rope wouldn't budge. She looked around, trying to find something familiar.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She gulped.

'We're not on the Boardwalk anymore, Toto.' She thought, shaking her head.

She was in a cave. A huge cave. A huge, dimly lit cave. A huge, dimly lit, freezing cave.

She had been leaning on a wooden crate. Looking around, she saw two beds close by. In one was a young girl, probably three or four years older than herself. In another lay a small lump; a child. There were a few motorbikes further away. A few poster hung on the walls, and barrels were, seemingly at random, on the ground; Blanche guessed they were for lighting the place up at night. There was a tiny sliver of golden light coming from the mouth of the cave; judging by the amount of light, it looked like the sun was beginning to rise - or beginning to set. There was no way to tell what time it was. The Frog brothers - Oh, dear god.

They were going to be worried, if not furious with her. She rarely got to go out as it is. Erika would probably report her as missing before long; basically reporting a missing person was like reporting a death in Santa Carla. If you went missing, you never came back unless you were in a body bag. The Frog brothers would probably give up on her; report her as dead and go about their business. Right?

'No.' She thought. 'They're not like that!'

They would think of her as missing in action; They would never let Erika report her as missing, or report the disappearance themselves. They would wait, maybe for another day or two, and then try and find her themselves. They were smart. They could probably find her.

If it wasn't too late.

Meanwhile...

Erika ran and ran until she could hear her heart beating loudly. She turned, trying to find Blanche.

'She's sure taking her time.' She said to herself.

A few minutes later, Erika was still waiting. Fear started to gnaw at her. She felt like a little kid whose parents had trusted them with their younger sibling - and they had gotten lost. What if Blanche had gotten mugged, or raped, or -

No. Blanche could take care of herself. Provided she didn't have a seizure. Oh no, what if she _had_ had a seizure?! She would never be able to forgive herself, and neither would Blanche or the Frog brothers. She scoured the boardwalk, looking in every possible place for her, asking friends if they had seen her. After going around in a full circle, she tentatively approached the comic book store, guilt and worry keeping her on edge. She wandered in. Edgar practically pounced on her.

'Wheres Blanche?'

'You mean she's not here?!'

'She's not with you?' Alan said.

'Oh, God. When I couldn't find her, I guessed she'd come back here.'

Erika looked away from the boys and stared at the floor, trying hard not to cry. Blanche was gone and it was her fault. If she hadn't been so damn childish. If she hadn't tried to play a damn kids game.

'I'm sorry, guys. It's all my fault, I should have been watching her.'

'It's a bit late for sorry, isn't it?' Alan snapped.

Erika sighed miserably and turned around.

'Where're you going?'

'To report Blanche as missing.'

The Frog brothers rushed in front of the door, blocking her way. She tried to get past them.

'If you do that, we'll never forgive you.'

'Edgar, Alan, be reasonable. It'll give us more chance of finding her!'

'It won't and you know it.'

Erika tried to push past the boys again, to no effect. She sighed.

'Fine. What're we going to do?'

Suddenly the phone rang. Edgar walked towards it as Alan stopped Erika from leaving. He picked up the phone.

'Hello?'


	7. Pet

**Author Note**

Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating sooner, my heads been sore and empty!

Just had Activities... It was **ace! **On Monday we made a sort of spoof Bond movie.. involving stolen shoes. No comment there. It was great fun anyway. Yesterday I was away horse riding so I have sore legs! Once again, nothing a hot bath can't fix (Sort of)! Wednesday I went to a sort of mini Theme Park we have here called Landmark - it was cool, but I had a headache. At least I had fun!

_**Highlight of my week:** On the way to horse riding, we're on a really, **really** bumpy road. My friend - affectionately known as the Aberdeenshire Council Fairy (Inside Joke!) - did something hilarious._

_'Oh, this is great suspension on this bus! I can hardly feel any bumps.' He says._

_**DOOSH!** He hits his head against the window because of a massive bump in the road. We've been teasing him all week._

I've noticed a massive mistake I made - Blanche's chase was supposed to be _after _the second scene in the comic book store, but the buff guy playing sax was _before_ that. Let's all imagine that they were playing two nights in a row. This next scene is set the night after Michael drinks blood - so it's the same night he almost bites sam. Clever Nanook! I want a dog just like him when I get my own place - my mum's allergic to animal hair, feathers and whathaveyou.

Just surfing You tube once again - Dan Horn and Orson are my new heroes! Dan Horn is a really, _really _good comedian and ventriloquist. Nightwish are a good band, too. Listening to Wishmaster - _EPIC_ song!

My arm's really sore. I was watching The Two Corey's (Why, I'll never know! I _loathe _reality TV), and Feldman's wife was doing a photo shoot in a bikini; and well, you know me, not really into pervy stuff. So, I pretended to puke and walked forward and my elbow was skinned by the door handle. Karma? Maybe, maybe not. We shall find out.

I've decided to use dots instead of asterisks(?), so whenever there should be a star, there shall be a ... 'Kay?

I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! It might suck a little... Sorry!

**Chapter Start**

The sun disappeared and darkness covered the cave. A strange noise echoed around Blanche; a mixture of bats screeching, wings flapping and wild cheering. Blanche pulled a nearby blanket over her head quickly in the hopes that her captives would leave her alone. One of them lit the room up. Through the blanket Blanche could see faint silhouettes; Four men, a girl and a small boy - they were probably the two who were in the beds.

'Marko.' One of them said. 'Go and wake up your little pet over there.'

A shadow approached her. She pulled herself into an almost-fetal position and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. The person - who must have been called Marko - pulled the sheet off of her and shook her shoulder roughly.

'Hey.' He said. 'Wake up.'

She blinked her eyes as she opened them and found herself face to face with her attacker from the night before; Well, to the best of her knowledge, it was last night. She had no clue. It could have been a few hours ago. She didn't care. She just wanted to escape as soon as possible.

Marko walked away from her and towards his group of friends. The girl was keeping the young boy occupied while the men stared at her.

'What the hell's their problem?' She thought.

She stared back, but didn't dare look any of them in the eye. Christ knows what would happen then. One with really fair blonde hair and cold blue eyes looked at Marko.

'Food.' He ordered.

Marko walked off. Everyone sat down a short distance from Blanche. The girl glanced at her every now and again before staring at the floor or looking at the boy again. The boy stared at Blanche; she instantly recognised him.

'So, Laddie's been kidnapped too?' She thought. 'Unless hes - No way. Laddie couldn't be a vampire! Could he?'

Well, he _did_ wear sunglasses during the day; and in the comic store, and the Frog brothers kept that place dimly lit during the day - at night they would put on red lights, sometimes a little smoke machine if they felt like adding a little mystery to their quaint little place. It made the place more mysterious, all right - unless someone left it on and the place was engulfed by dry ice. Then it looked like a fire had broken out.

The blond continued to stare at her, as did the other guys - one had long, thick dark hair and the other had long, blonde curls.

'Twisted Sister with les weight, less makeup and shorter hair. The younger years.' She thought to herself, not really finding it funny considering the rope hurting her wrist whenever she moved in the slightest.

'Well, you're a barrel of laughs.' The blond said, sarcasm filling the sentance.

'Well then, why don't we just get rid of her?' Twisted Sister said.

Blanche saw Laddie grip the girl's hand tightly out of the corner of her eye.

'Nah, that's boring.' Blondie said. 'Plus, she's Marko's pet, he'll decide what to do with her. It's not like we can do much anyway if she's got tags.'

'Tags?' She thought, looking down.

She had dog-tags around her neck on a black chain, like a choker. Any attempt to take it off would probably strangle her.

'Shoot.' She thought. 'This must be what makes me his "pet".'

After a few moments, Marko, her 'Owner', walked back into the cave with a heap of chinese food.

'We had chinese_ last_ night, man.' Twisted Sister whined.

'Shut up, Paul.' Blondie said.

Marko gave his friends some food and then set some at Blanche's feet.

'Eat it.' He said.

She turned her head. No way was she going to eat anything in here, especially around vampires. For all she knew, he might have infected it with his blood.

'Eat it.' He said, more agression in his voice.

She didn't react. She felt a sharp sting on her cheek as he slapped her.

'I said eat it!' He snapped.

'Save your energy, Marko.' Blondie said. 'If she won't eat, let her starve.'

She glared at him. He smirked. The group continued to chatter for a while. Blanche simply let her mind drift off. Right now the boardwalk would be crowded again, shows would be on, stalls would be out, stores would be open, rides would be operating, providing the weather was OK. As for Edgar and Alan, they would probably be up to their usual plans and such. Avoiding customers to devise vampire killing plots; except tonight it might possibly be a rescue mission.


	8. Her nature

**Authors note**

Hi! Just trying to get my hands on the first issue of Lost Boys: Reign of Frogs. I've heard it's cool. Come on, Edgar and Alan kicking vampire ass? _Got _to be worth it! I saw the sneak peek - Just got me _more_ interested.

I went to my favourite book store yesterday; they do manga/graphic novels there. I tried my luck. **Not a chance**. What's worse is that my mum _asked at the desk_ if they could order it - **So** embarrassing! None of the people working there knew anything about it - one of them actually said _'What a random name_!' - The only humorous thing involved. Well, I did find my first Lost Boys t-shirt in HMV today, so it's all good!

It's back to the good old Internet with me. Maybe Amazon will work - I get all of my rare DVDs there, so it's worth a shot. Right? You can tell I'm a bit of a die-hard Frog brothers fan! ...For good reason too!

Thanks to Hollywood Angel, Nightcrawlerlover and fire storm pixie!

Note to fire storm pixie; thank you! You _will _find out - quite soon, I might add. Woah. Didn't notice how far I was. I shall update more - I _hope_! I'm planning to reveal the romance kinda soon. I've had this in my head for a little while and I haven't changed the pairing at all. I've been tempted, but it's **not going to happen**! The pairing is still the first one I considered.

Just watched the new episode of AVGN the other day - Angry Video Game Nerd to non-fans. James Rolfe's character has an awesome sense of humour, and even though I wasn't old enough to appreciate Nintendo, Sega, Atari and so on during their original release, it's cool to hear what The Nerd has to say about them. He (the character) honestly doesn't give two shits what anyone thinks, he just goes on the Internet and expresses his views. Hell, sometimes I think the exact same thing. I can't get over the fact that if you play Top Gun on Nintendo, you can't land the plane with a regular controller, you overshoot with the U-Force, but you aim it perfectly with the power glove, one of the worst controllers made for Nintendo! The way he exaggerates this kind of thing is also very ace!

'I'm drinking Rolling Rock _on_ The Roll 'n Rocker!' (Pulls face)

If you're into bad language and toilet humour, I suggest you check AVGN out. If not, you should probably leave him alone.

Ah well, enough Internet reviews. Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it... Sorry if it sucks.

**Chapter Start**

Soon the men left the cave, apparently 'To bother Max and visit Michael'. The blond, who Blanche later learned was called David, ordered the girl - called Star - and Laddie to stay in the cave before he left. A strange silence hung around the cave. Blanche stared at her hands, trying to figure out how to escape. She didn't have a knife or any weapon of any sort, so fighting was out of the question. She could always gnaw at the rope.

Someone tapped her shoulder. Jumping, she turned to face them. Laddie stared for a moment before giving her a wide grin.

'Hey, kid.' She said.

He giggled slightly. 'You remembered!'

'Well, yeah, it was this morning. Plus, who'd forget you?' She tousled the young boy's hair.

'What happened to you?'

She shrugged. How was she supposed to explain a seizure and a kidnapping?

'Well, I was running around on the boardwalk and I bumped into Marko. I guess he wasn't happy about it and he chased me. I kinda got knocked out at some point.'

He tilted his head. 'How?'

'Well, I have this thingy that flashing lights make me go to sleep.'

'I think I have something like that. My eyes really hurt in the sun, so I have to wear glasses.'

'Poor kid.' She thought. 'I don't think he understands he's a vampire.'

'I guess.' She smiled.

'What happened after that?'

'Well, I don't know. I woke up in here.'

'So why're you tied to the wall?'

She simply shrugged. He pointed to the still untouched rice at her feet.

'Aren't you going to eat?'

She shook her head. 'I'm not really hungry.'

Laddie pushed the rice closer to her. 'You've gotta eat something.'

She glanced at him. His bright eyes looked full of concern despite the fact that she barely knew him. Slightly touched, she took the offered rice and began to eat. He smiled approvingly. The food was a little on the cold side, but pretty tasty on the whole. It was just ordinary rice; nothing added in, nothing unusual. Hopefully no poison or anything to turn her into one of them. She wasn't hungry in the first place; she just wanted to make Laddie happy, she guessed. She had done the same for the Frog brothers many a time; she didn't really eat much, but they would constantly get worried. They thought her seizures had something to do with it.

'If you don't eat, your seizures might get worse.'

While Blanche thought of this, the Frog brothers were deep in thought. Having just gotten a phone call from Sam, they now had two problems to deal with.

'Christ, first Blanche, now this.' Edgar grumbled.

'What're we going to do?'

'What _can_we do? We don't even know who's got Blanche. No one's got a grudge against us. Right?'

Alan shook his head. 'It must've been a vampire.'

'You don't think that she would just hand herself to the undead?!'

'She might. It depends on the reasons. Maybe someone was in danger or-'

He cut himself short. Edgar sighed.

'You were going to say "she was trying to protect us'', weren't you?'

Alan nodded solemnly. 'Well, she _would_. It's in her nature.'

Edgar murmured in agreement. There was silence for a few minutes. Alan broke it with a sigh.

'We'd better close up.' He said, unmotivated.

Soon enough, Edgar had flicked off the lights downstairs and persuaded his parents to go to bed - a difficult task for either of them. The television was turned on to take their minds off of her; Colour and sound made it a lot easier.


	9. You want to go back

**Author Note**

Hey, guys! I've decided to change the way I write. From now on, I'm going to write the author note last so I can concentrate on the story. It'll be the same to you guys, but future chapters might be up faster (I hope!) I'm also not going to write whole paragraphs in my author note unless you want me to. Thanks again to Nightcrawlerlover, Hollywood Angel and fire storm pixie for reviewing! The second part of this chapter sounds a little different to my usual style because... um... I actually have no clue why. Probably 'cause I'm tired. Ah well. Enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter Start**

'_Please!_ Please, please, please!'

Laddie tugged at Star's skirt.

'I really, _really_ want to go back on the boardwalk! Can I, Star? _Please_? Just this **once**?'

No matter how much Star shook her head or refused, the boy still kept asking to go out and tugging at her skirt. After a long time, she sighed.

'How are you going to go out? I'm not going, and you're not going by yourself.' She said.

'Blanche could go with me!'

Blanche looked up, confused. What was Laddie trying to do? Of course, he was just a happy kid who wanted to go to the boardwalk. Maybe. He wasn't thinking of anything else, was he?

Star stared at Blanche for a minute.

'Do what you want.' She said. 'I'm not getting involved.'

'Yay!' Laddie ran over to Blanche and tried to untie her. With some great difficulty, pulling and yelling, Blanche was free. Slightly. Laddie had only pulled the rope from the wall, keeping her on a lead by the wrist. Walking through the cool night, they began to approach the comic book store. A broad grin appeared on Blanche's face.

'What the hell? He's not letting me go, is he? God, finally, some freedom!' She thought.

Laddie stopped and looked at her, his face simultaneously fearful and unhappy.

'You want to go back there, don't you?'

The look on his face practically broke her heart. She looked from him to the closed door. He clutched the rope tight, almost hugging it. The lights in the comic store faded as Laddie looked at the ground, sobbing. She lowered herself down to his level, hugging him.

'Hey.' She said, reassuring him. 'It's OK. It's alright.'

He put his hands around her neck. 'I don't want you to go. You just got here.'

She hugged him again. 'I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to. 'Kay?'

She let him go. He stared at her, open mouthed.

'Really?!'

'Yeah. Hey, do you want some ice cream?'

Laddie's eyes lit up. 'You mean it?!'

'Sure!'

They made their way to the shop nearby. Luckily they were still a little busy and couldn't close. Laddie lingered at the door.

'What's wrong?'

He shrugged.

'Come in, Laddie. It's alright.'

He slowly walked in. Soon enough, they were sitting down with a bowl of ice cream each. They hardly said anything as they ate.

...

The familiar sounds and sights of a typical vampire movie flooded the small television screen. Alan was fast asleep beside him on the sofa, his head resting on his knuckles. A girl, a teen vampire hunter, appeared from behind a hill in the moonlight. Alan's head fell from his arm, jerking him awake. He shook his head to wake himself before staring at the screen. His younger brother's eyes didn't move from the screen, not once; For the young hunter was a girl they knew all too well.

'Strange.' He muttered. 'When she's here, her movies are never on. When she's missing, what should come on but one of her films? It's like she's always here.'

'You wish.' His brother grumbled.

The hunter - this wasn't Blanche; Just a character in someones mind that she had made real - advanced on a male vampire, the same age as her. For some bizarre reason he tried to kiss her; she kicked him where it hurt before driving a stake through his demonic heart. Blood flew in all directions.

'I bet it's nothing like that in real life.' Said Edgar.

'We'll find out. Sometime.'

'You ever seen this before?'

Alan nodded. 'One of her last films. Before meeting us, that is.'

There was an awkward pause.

'I miss her.' Edgar said.

Alan simply blinked.

'It's just that... Well, you know. You get used to people being there all the time and it just feels... Strange, when they're gone.'

His brother nodded again. 'Same here. it won't be like this for long, Edgar. We **will** find her.'

'And whoever, or _whatever_, has kidnapped her will get a stake driven through them.'


	10. Vampire Hotel

**Author note**

HI! How're you all? Like I said, I'll be shortening these notes; it's Author note, not Author diary! No one reacted badly, so it's bye bye huge author notes!

Just generally chilling and reading reviews! Thanks to Nightcrawlerlover, Hollywood Angel, Ghostwriter and fire storm pixie for your reviews!

A small note to Ghostwriter; I didn't explain well in the last chapter - the girl is Blanche. If you read New Girl, it'll make a lot more sense. Sorry for not explaining well! I'm glad you enjoy the story anyway.

Just a wee note: After the first part, the story fast forwards. It's really _boring_ to write about **every single day**, and it'd probably get monotonous!

Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! ...Personally I think it kinda sucks. Sorry!

**Chapter Start**

Soon the store closed, leaving Laddie and Blanche with nowhere to go but home. Wandering inside, they noticed another motorbike lying at the entrance.

'Huh?'

Blanche looked to Star's bed. Someone else was lying in it with her, sleeping.

'_Gross_!' She thought.

'What's going on, Blanche?' Laddie whispered.

'I don't know.' She lied.

'Well, if he doesn't know he's a vampire, he probably won't know about _that_.' She thought.

She made sure Laddie was tucked in and asleep in his bed before tying the rope to the wall again. The sheet was still nearby. Blanche pulled the sheet over her and drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

...

Three days and nights passed. Blanche was basically ignored. She never ate in the presence of her 'owner'. The nicest thing they had ever done for her since she got there was give her a longer rope while she was asleep and allow her to sit with them once. An uncomfortable experience for her. David had offered her a drink.

'You'll be thirsty.' He said.

'No, thanks.' She said. 'I don't drink.'

'Come on. You'll be one of us.'

'I think it's better to be stuck with me until you're bored of me than to be stuck with me forever.' She said, looking him in the eye.

He glowered at her. 'Smart girl.'

The others looked from him to her in complete shock. Nobody had ever rejected an offer like that. Usually they drank it without knowing it was blood. She didn't know, did she?

No. She had a faint idea but was nowhere near one hundred percent. She was merely following the Frog brothers' advice.

'If you're not sure if someone's a vampire, don't drink _anything_ they give you. **At all**.'

David and Star had had an argument about Michael - probably her paramour that had visited before.

'You were supposed to be turned, Star.' Blanche had heard him hiss.

'Well, maybe I don't want to be.'

'You did in the beginning. You didn't want to live your normal life. You've changed. You're shyer than before. It's Michael, isn't it?'

'David, I-'

'We all know what you did, Star. You think we couldn't smell it? The cave reeked of it.'

The argument had escalated to the point where Star had blurted out that she loved Michael. David had glared at her and left without a word, closely followed by the others. A few minutes later, she told Blanche to look after Laddie and she left.

That was the night before. Now Blanche lay under the sheet, trying to get comfortable and go back to sleep. She'd had a strange dream about everyone; her 'owner' was screaming, the vampires were screaming, Edgar and Alan were screaming, Sam was screaming. It was too dark for her to make out anything in her dream. All she really felt in the dream was someone gripping her arm.

Her eyelids were flickering. She was going to sleep.

'Finally.' She thought.

'Holy shit!'

'Oh, shut up, Edgar.' She thought.

Suddenly she was wide awake. Edgar was here?

'Vampire hotel!'

Alan was here too! What in God's name was going on? Blanche didn't know what to think, what to feel. She wanted to yell, to say that she was here, that she was alive; but what if they thought she was a vampire? They would stake her in an instant.

Edgar and someone else started yelling.

'Don't you touch her! **You stay away from her**!'

'That must be Michael.' She thought.

She heard footsteps getting closer to her.

'Edgar, there's something under here!'

More footsteps.

'Check it out.'

She sat motionless, her eyes closed. Maybe they'd think she was asleep.

The sheet was pulled off of her. She heard them gasp quietly.

'No way. She's not one of them, she can't be!' Alan sounded stressed.

'There's only one way to know.'

She felt water hit her face. She fluttered her eyelids and took a deep breath, pretending to wake up. She looked at them in surprise. What looked like relief flashed across their faces, only letting the tough guy image go for a second.

'Edgar? Alan? What're you doing here?'

'We could say the same to you.'

'What do you think happened? I had a seizure.'

There was a pause.

'At least you're not one of them. Can you get up?'

She raised her bound wrist. 'Not really. You guys got a knife?'

Edgar pulled a knife from his pocket and carefully severed the rope.

'Thanks.'

She looked over to Sam, who was trying to pull a piece of what looked like straw from his shoulder in a panic. Rolling her eyes, she followed Edgar and Alan around the cave.


	11. Sunlight

**Author note**

Hello again! I can't** believe** the Eurovision earlier! Sorry, it's sad but I love the Eurovision. I'm mainly a Finland fan, but Spain looked hilarious this year! Ukraine last year - Oh dear! I was in hysterics. LATVIA SHOULD HAVE ONE! Come on, _PIRATES_ ON EUROVISION! ...Too bad it's all politics now. Terry Wogan kicks butt, but Boogaloo Stu is, em... **Annoying** to say the least.

We were last. **Again**. Ah well. Wait... We actually had a _GOOD_ act for once! No fair! _(Cough) Greece sucked (Cough)_

Resisting the urge to write a diary entry... Thanks to Nightcrawlerlover, Ghostwriter, fire storm pixie and Hollywood Angel for your reviews!

Oh, just a wee bit of publicity - while I'm writing this, I'm also writing a series of one shots that I'm planning on releasing after this - _Nobody wants spoilers_! Has anyone got any ideas? I've got one sorted out and on my documents waiting to be released into the wilds of the archive. I think a certain fan of this series will like it a lot! (I** hope**!)

Hope you enjoy this chapter! P.S. I now accept anonymous reviews, so feel free to review away in person or in confidence!

**Chapter Start**

'I feel a draft! I think there's something up here.'

Edgar pushed Blanche to Alan gently.

'Stay close. We're not losing you again.' He muttered.

He yelled at Sam, who in turn yelled at his brother. Soon they were in a musty, dark tunnel. There were flies_ everywhere_.

'Great. First kidnapped, then bitten. By flies. **Woo!**' She thought.

'Flies and the undead go together like bullets and guns.' Edgar growled from beside her, shining his torch into Sam's face.

She crawled blindly behind Alan, trying to follow the light from his torch. There was nothing worse to her than getting lost in a dark tunnel. She would've been alright if they had thought of bringing a spare torch. Not that it could be helped at that moment in time. Now she had to concentrate on staying by everyone. She was** not** going to make the same mistake twice.

Soon they could all stand up and huddle together. Occasionally one of them would touch or hold her arm, leading her along. They told her they were searching for the vampires. She saw the stakes in Alan's backpack. Typical attitude for them. She smiled in the shadows - it was the first time she'd smiled for a few days. Well, the first time she had smiled and _meant_ it.

Alan helped her down from a ledge after a while. He held her arm as Edgar and Sam followed suit. They flashed their torches around the floor, searching desperately for signs of a coffin.

'They must have hidden the coffins around here someplace.'

'There's nothing here. Let's go guys.' Sam said in a panic.

'Jesus!' Edgar screamed.

Everyone followed his torchlight onto the ceiling. The vampires were dangling there by their gnarled, inhuman feet.

Alan, Sam and Blanche screamed with Edgar. Blanche found herself pushed into Sam, who quickly grabbed her wrist. His torch shone on the Frog brothers as they climbed up to the sleeping undead.

'Right now they're at their most vulnerable.'

'Easy pickings.'

'Remember, you just have to kill the leader, huh?' Sam asked, his voice rising a little.

'We don't know which one the leader is. You don't know, do you, Blanche?'

'No.' She lied, hoping they couldn't tell.

'Then I guess we'll just have to kill them all.'

Soon they reached her 'owner'.

'Let's start with the little one.'

'First come, first staked.' Alan grinned maliciously.

'What was that? A little vampire humour? It wasn't funny!'

Alan handed Edgar a stake, and he raised it, taking aim. Blanche gasped slightly.

'No! Don't even!' Sam yelled.

Edgar muttered something before driving the stake through the heart. Marko screamed in agony. Blood shot out of his wound, soaking the Frog brothers. They jumped down, almost causing themselves an injury.

The next few moments were a blur. A rapid blur. Marko fell to the floor, jerking and yelling. The other vampires gathered around him in a blind panic. Sam and the Frog brothers led her away, also yelling and panicking. Blanche found herself running into the beautiful, pure sunlight. She paused, taking a small breath.

'Blanche, help!'

She turned. The Frog brothers were struggling with David. He had a hold of Sam's foot. She fell on her knees, grabbing his shoulders and pulling. With some effort, they managed to pull Sam so far into the sunlight that David's hand caught fire. He yelped in pain, his hand scorched and black. Blanche followed the boys away from the cave. She never looked back.

'Thank God.' She thought. 'I shall never darken their doorway again.'

Sam ran ahead over some stairs screaming 'Mike, start the car!' and words to that effect. Edgar and Alan were dragging each other away. She followed them, still slightly mesmerized by the sun. It felt good to have the warmth on her skin again. Sure, she was covered in blood and was trembling a bit, but she was happy. Well, as happy as you can be when you're drenched.

They found their way down the steps towards a convertible. In the back seats were Star, Laddie and a guy Blanche didn't recognise.

'That must be Michael.' She thought.

Sam was shaking him. When there was no response, he climbed into the drivers seat. Edgar and Alan stood beside him.

'We don't ride with vampires.' Alan said.

'Fine. Stay here.'

Edgar looked around aimlessly for a moment.

'We do now.' He said before climbing in beside Sam.

Blanche followed, then Alan. She felt a little more secure sitting between them. Then Edgar got a little trigger-happy and rammed the gas pedal with his foot, almost driving them off the cliff in reverse. Sam hit the brakes just in time. Blanche sighed and leant back on the seat.

Thank God for strong reflexes.

'Burn rubber does not mean warp speed!' Sam snapped, driving off at a reasonable speed. At some point Alan tousled her hair. She looked at him.

'It's good to see you back.' He said, smiling.

It made him seem more human. These rare moments when one of them didn't need to act macho were really nice. Blanche smiled back at him. Soon she had her first look at Sam's house.

...

A/N: Just a short note here. Sorry for taking a lot of dialogue, I try really, **really** hard not to copy scenes! There might be more of this happening because Blanche is now smack bang in the middle of the action. Sorry again, but I hope you enjoyed it! It's almost 2 in the morning and my brain's half asleep, it's **difficult** to write; But I have _got_ to get this chapter finished **now**!


	12. Preparation

**Author Note**

I'm a do the things that I wanna do, I ain't got a thing to prove to you, I'll eat my candy with the pork and beans... Hi! Listening to another favourite song. Weezer is ace!

Not got much to say right now. Thanks to fire storm pixie, Hollywood Angel, Nightcrawlerlover and Ghostwriter for your reiews.

THANK YOU BLACKFISHY! AS I SAID BEFORE, YOU ARE **ACE**! I'm aiming to upload chapters quicker, I'm being far too lazy. I'm **SO** SO sorry I haven't updated, my dad stole my computer so he could connect my video camera to it! _Argh_!

Enough of me. Let's see how Blanche is coping. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! ...Once again, I'm not too pleased with it. Tell me what you think!

**Chapter Start**

It was the last thing she expected from Sam. She had expected some kind of whitewashed apartment with fresh cut grass and Nanook in the yard. Here was what looked like a two story log cabin with a really cluttered back yard and a lot of trees around.

'It's a little too _Evil Dead_ for Sam.' She thought.

Sam shook Michael awake. It was easier to do here, away from the glare of the sun. Michael woke and lifted Star into the house. Edgar carried Laddie. They tried to sneak into the house, but unfortunately by the time everyone was there, Nanook flipped and wouldn't stop barking.

Sam led him outside and tied him up at the gate. He rubbed behind one of the dog's ears.

'What am I gonna do with you boy?'

Nanook barked in response and licked his owners hand.

'I'll be back soon, buddy. Bark if you think some thing's wrong.'

Sam got up and walked to the door. He looked back. Nanook was lying down on the grass, sleeping in the cool shade.

'He'll be fine.' He thought.

He rushed up the stairs and into his brother's room. Laddie and Star lay on the bed. Michael had sat himself down on the floor, exhausted. Blanche and the Frog brothers were standing beside the bed, close to the door.

'We definitely blew plan A.'

'Time to activate plan B.' Alan said, backing out of the room, closely followed by Blanche.

'OK. What's plan B?'

'We don't have one yet.' Edgar said, walking off. 'We only have two and a half hours to come up with one.'

'Why? What's in two and a half hours?'

'The sun will go down, they'll be looking for us.'

Alan grabbed Sam's shoulder, causing him to slam the door. They sat downstairs on the couch and prepared a plan.

'Well, we know the head vampire's still on the loose. And those other vampires'll probably find us sooner or later.' Sam said.

'So you're saying that we need to protect the house?' Blanche asked.

He nodded. 'Yeah. What're we going to need? We've got stakes, holy water -'

'We're going to have to stock up on holy water. If we're going to deal with another three cases like that, we'll need a helluva lot more than what we have.' Edgar said.

'Right. Where're we going to get it, the church?' Sam said with sarcasm.

The others stared at him, completely unamused.

'Honestly? You're serious?'

They nodded.

'We can't exactly bless it ourselves, can we?'

'Right. So, we have to get garlic, holy water, stakes...'

'Looks like we're going home for a little while.' Edgar said.

'We have to get the bows and arrows.'

'OK, we've got what we need to get, now we have to decide what to do with it.' Blanche said.

'Well, the stakes and bow and arrows are pretty obvious. We've got water guns.'

'That won't really _kill_ a vampire, though. We need to _kill_ all of them.' Edgar said.

'How much holy water does it take to kill a vampire?'

To Blanche, the comment she'd just made sounded like a really bad joke.

'More than you can get in a water gun. Probably enough to cover them.'

'We could fill the bathtub with it!'

'How in God's name are we going to get _that much_ holy water, Sam?'

'Uh...'

'We can't water it down, can we?'

'Not really... Unless we add something to it that'll also hurt vampires.' Alan said.

'What, garlic?'

He stared at Sam for a minute and then nodded.

'Wait.' Sam said. 'Let me get this straight. We're going to fill the bath with tap water, top it up with holy water, and then add garlic?'

'Pretty much.' Blanche said.

'Well, we don't have long.' Alan said, looking out of the window. 'We'd better get going before the sun sets.'

They left the house and got on their bikes. Blanche sat on the back of Edgar's bike as they made their way to the comic store.

Upstairs was exactly as it had been, albeit slightly darker. Alan stopped Blanche at their bedroom door.

'Stay here while we go to the church.'

'What? No way, I'm involved in this, I'm not going to sit out.'

'Look, we'll go to the church while you stay here and prepare yourself. We'll come back for you afterwards. Deal?'

Blanche sighed. 'Deal. But if you're lying, Alan, I'll kill you.'

...

The boys had left the house. They had told her to prepare herself - in lay men's terms, get clean, change clothes and arm herself - as soon as possible. They had told her they wouldn't be long.

Fifteen minutes had passed. She had taken a really quick bath, cleaned her teeth, tied her hair back into a long ponytail and changed into what the Frog brothers had expected - camouflage pants, khaki t-shirt - and was armed with a bow and arrow, and three wooden stakes, just in case. The Frog brothers would probably give her holy water later.

After a few minutes of hanging around, the boys finally returned. She'd waited outside the door so they could leave straight away; the sun was beginning to touch the horizon.


	13. Faint Noises

**Author Note**

Hi! Not much to report today.

...I'm actually kind of unhappy. I'm so near the end! I think the story'll be finished in another chapter or two! Ah, well, I have plenty of ideas to continue this with, so tell me whether or not you want to see more Blanche or not. I'm going to release my one-shots soon.

I'm not far away from revealing the romance either. Sorry to keep you waiting with it, but hey, you guys seemed to like the story.

Thanks to Blackfishy and fire storm pixie for your reviews! (_Extra _thanks and a hug to fire storm pixie for the little comment about my stories!)

Well, enough of this. I hope you like this next chapter!

**Chapter Start**

Soon everyone sat in the living room. Alan was dabbing paint on his face, as Edgar had already done; Laddie sat and watched, _fascinated_; Sam was messing around with a bow and arrow; Blanche was staring at her hands, coming to terms with what she would probably have to do - Sure, they weren't the kindest of people - and they were **vampires** to boot - but it would still be killing them. It was almost_ wrong._

Michael and Star were probably still in Michael's room. Edgar and Alan didn't really seem to mind - they must've thought that the two would get in the way of two **expert** vampire slayers.

'Well, one down, two to go.' Blanche thought.

Edgar cleared his throat.

'I think I should warn you all. When a vampire bites it, it's never a pretty sight - no two bloodsuckers go out the same way.'

'Like snowflakes!' Blanche thought. 'Wow, that was immature for me!' She bit back a laugh.

Edgar's head moved from left to right as he delivered his speech.

'Some yell and scream, some go quietly. Some explode, some implode. But _all_ will try to take you with them.'

Nanook started barking like crazy in the backyard. Sam looked up in shock.

'Nanook! I left him outside!'

He ran off.

'Don't go out there!' Edgar yelled before looking to Alan and Blanche. 'Stop him!'

Michael and Star had ran downstairs. Sam had left the door wide open, leaving the house vulnerable and cold. Michael charged past the Frog brothers, who were yelling at him to come back. Blanche and Laddie soon followed. Star pulled Laddie in front of her while Blanche stayed behind the Frog brothers. Edgar ran forward slightly. After a small struggle Sam was finally able to free his poor dog.

Then Blanche's blood froze in her veins as she heard a familiar sound. That wretched screeching filled her ears along with Star's cries.

'Michael, they're coming!'

Alan pushed her back.

'Get away.'

'Oh, yeah, where the hell am I supposed to go?'

'I don't know, Blanche. Just hide!'

Looking up, she saw the trio coming closer and closer to the house. Her heart started racing. Nodding to Alan, she raced up the stairs. Practically hopping from foot to foot, she improvised and jumped into what looked like a spare room. Almost empty besides a bed and a dresser. There were no posters, no ornaments in sight. The room was also a little dusty; Sam's family didn't seem to enjoy company.

Blanche sat down beside the bed. There wasn't even a carpet on the floor. She heard screams and stomping feet. It sounded pretty interesting. Maybe if she opened the door a little, just a crack...

No. It was too risky. Even if a vampire didn't see her, she might distract Edgar or Alan and end up killing them.

She heard her breath as she heard someone shouting. It was Paul.

'You killed Marko!'

'Yeah, and you're next!' Edgar yelled.

'Naw, you're next!'

Everything sounded faint after that. Paul gave out a small scream. Then nothing.

Until there was a splash.

Paul screamed even louder. Edgar and Alan were screaming too.

'Oh my god, are they OK?' She thought.

She heard water. Lots of water thundering around inside. The pipe not too far away from Blanche made an ominous creaking noise. Then a small jet of what looked like watered-down blood flew out of it. She squealed slightly for a second before moving around the bed, avoiding the strange liquid.

'How the hell...?' She whispered.

The screaming in the other room quietened.

'Well, either they've done it or they're dead.' She thought.

She felt a pang in her chest. No way. They weren't dead. They couldn't be. Right? Edgar had said that vampires try to take you with them when they die.

Oh, God. What if the water didn't work. Holy water dosen't work if it watered down, does it? Damn it.

...

What Blanche didn't know was that the Frog brothers were in Sam's room, alive. A little shaken, but fine.

'Jesus.' Alan said, wiping some blood from his forehead.

His brother stayed silent, dumbstruck by what he'd just done.

Here he was, covered in blood and holy water, his brother by his side. A few weeks ago, this was just a fantasy. Woah, it was strange when it actually happened. Not a bad strange, though.

In fact, it had been one hell of a buzz.

'Where's Blanche?' He said.

'Hiding somewhere. I don't know.'

'I'm gonna go find her.'


	14. Feelings

**Author Note**

Wow! Look at me today, two updates at once! Hooray! It's getting late though. I'll probably be finished in a couple of days... But how do I carry on? Does anyone die? Does anything bad happen? Are we going to learn anything about something? (Well, yeah, you learn something new every day!) I still don't have much to report...

GEORGE SAMPSON IS IN THE FINAL FOR BRITAIN'S GOT TALENT! THANK YOU WHATEVER LIVES IN THE CLOUDS, BE IT GOD OR SOME KIND OF GREMLIN!

Hope you guys enjoy this next one!

**Chapter Start**

Blanche heard someone walking around again. She jumped on and over the bed, crouching in a pool of the liquid that was still coming out of the pipe. She saw the handle move. Someone was coming in.

She gulped and grabbed one of her stakes. Then she sighed when a familiar boy walked into the room.

'Hi, Edgar.' She said.

He nodded. She stared at him in shock when she saw his clothes. She looked from him to the pipe. She pointed her thumb towards it.

'I'm guessing that's _your_ doing?'

'Mm-hm. That vampire will never feed again.'

She smiled, sitting down on the bed.

'It was pretty easy to find you.' He said.

'Yeah, I'm not a great hide and seeker. Where's Alan?'

'Still in Sam's room. We couldn't find those other vampires.' There was a hint of disgust in his voice.

'Edgar.'

He stared at her.

'Leave them alone. They're only half vampires. Plus, Laddie's just a little kid.'

'That's no excuse.'

They stayed in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Blanche could've sworn that she could hear the air _moving_. She just _had_ to say something after a few minutes.

'We'd better get back to Alan.' Blanche said.

She stood up and walked to the door. Blanche felt an arm around her waist. She looked to Edgar and before she could react he kissed her.

At first the kiss was soft and gentle. A strange, sort of warm tingle shot up and down Blanche's spine.

This couldn't be happening. This being her first kiss was one thing, but surely Edgar wasn't... He couldn't! He didn't honestly have feelings for _her?!_

He held her tighter, using both arms as the kiss deepened, supporting her as her knees weakened. She didn't dare move - she didn't want to. It felt too good. Eventually he stopped.

'I love you, Blanche.' He whispered, bringing his lips to hers again.

He got a shock this time; she kissed him back, bringing her arms around his waist. His hand slid up her back to her hair, running his fingers through her soft, blond locks. Soon she pushed him back slightly, ending the kiss.

'We'd better get going. Alan's probably wondering where we are.'

He nodded and kissed her cheek before walking back towards Sam's room.

...

Alan was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall nearest the exit. That had been terrifying - although he had to admit, it felt good. He supposed it was just the adrenaline kicking in. Edgar was gone. Now he was on his own. He was a little nervous about being on his own. Well, he had just killed a vampire and there were still four in the house. He had every right to be a little bit afraid.

It was strange; that kid, Laddie. One minute he was lifting the poor kid up the stairs away from the vampires, the next he was trying to drive a stake through his heart. That wasn't what made Alan feel weird, though; it was that way he looked at them, as if he'd known them all of his life. He looked at them the way other kids on the boardwalk looked at their parents. They had that weird sort of fascinated, proud look on their faces. Laddie looked up to them, and they'd tried to kill him.

That wasn't a twinge of guilt, was it?

The door opened. Alan sprung up, water gun in hand, prepared to kick some night-crawling ass.

Alas, it was just his brother and Blanche, who for some reason looked like she was blushing a little. He put this thought to the back of his mind. it didn't really matter at the moment. What mattered was finding Sam and Michael and slaughtering the head vampire.

...

A/N Sorry fire storm pixie! I'll make it up to you, I promise!


	15. Demons

**Author Note**

Aww, I'm going to miss these! It's the last chapter, folks!

It's been fun writing this story; but it's not the end! _Oh, no_. I've got more plans ahead. What does everyone think of Blanche, though? Should she be in my future projects? **So many questions**!

Thanks to Nightcrawlerlover, Hollywood Angel, fire storm pixie, Blackfishy and Ghostwriter for your reviews! I hope you guys keep reading my stuff and have enjoyed the story!

...Bye guys! Next time I write one of these shall be in another story! ...The thought is weird.

**Chapter Start**

Blanche could hear feet rushing up the stairs.

'Someone's coming.' She said.

Alan moved away from the door until he was out of sight. Edgar and Blanche moved in the opposite direction. The trio held up their water guns, ready to pounce on the intruder. The door creaked open. They jumped forward. Edgar and Alan grabbed the stranger before realising it was Sam.

'It's just me.' He said, a little shaken.

'Are you OK?' Edgar asked.

'Yeah. I nailed one of them downstairs with the bow and arrow.'

The group walked into the middle of the room.

'Alright, Sam-o.'

'We trashed the one that looks like Twisted Sister.'

'Totally annihilated his night-stalking ass.'

'Well,' Edgar admitted. 'Nanook helped a little.'

'Nanook!' Sam couldn't believe it.

'Death to all vampires.'

'Maximum body count. We're awesome monster bashers.'

'Here we go.' Blanche thought, having heard this kind of speech over and over again.

'The meanest.' Alan said.

'The baddest.' Edgar said.

Edgar grabbed Sam's hand. Alan and Blanche put their hands on top of it. Everyone made the sign of the devil with their hands - apart from Alan, who used a hang loose sign.

Suddenly, a certain young vampire flew screaming from inside the bed, causing the stuffing to fly everywhere. It got stuck in everyone's noses, in their eye, their ears; absolutely _everywhere_. Everyone pulled themselves onto the floor, trying to keep the material away from their faces. Laddie pulled himself from inside the bed and ran to the door, standing on Alan's hip on the way. He stood by the doorway, panting.

'Holy shit!' Alan said. 'The attack of Eddie Munster!'

'Get him!'

The group ran towards him, Sam and the Frogs in front, Blanche following behind. She didn't want to kill him really. Star burst out from inside Sam's closet.

'Stop! Get away from him, you just stay away from him!' She pushed Alan back. There were tears in her eyes.

'He's just a little boy.' She seemed to be pleading with them.

Laddie lashed out from behind her arm, holding an arm out to them. Sam, Edgar and Alan stared at him in confusion. Well, they probably hadn't seen this happen before.

Laddie wouldn't stop lashing out at them. Every time Star pulled, he seemed to try harder. Blanche sighed, walking in front of Sam.

'Laddie!' She yelled.

The young vampire stared at her. She frowned at him, trying her best to look imposing.

'Stop that right now! You hear me?'

He complied.

'Blanche, I-'

'I know what I'm doing, Edgar. Killing isn't always the answer.'

She turned to the little boy, once again crouching to his level. She looked him in the eye. God, he looked so **different**. He would've been really threatening if he hadn't been a little boy. She wiped some sweat from his forehead.

'Now, take a deep breath.'

He stared for a second before doing so.

'Hold it.' She said, waiting for a few seconds. 'OK. Breathe out.'

He did.

'He does look a little bit more relaxed.' She thought.

She kept instructing him to do this for another couple of minutes. Eventually his fangs turned back into ordinary teeth and his face returned to its normal style.

'Good boy.' She said, smiling and standing up before tousling his hair.

She turned around. Sam and the Frog brothers stared at her in confusion. Edgar eyed her suspiciously.

'How did you do that?'

She shrugged. She felt something wet hit her face; Sam had hit her in the face with holy water.

'_Thanks_.' She said, being sarcastic.

'That clears up **that** problem.' Edgar said.

There was a loud, harsh scream from downstairs.

**_'Help!'_**

Star gasped. 'What if that's Michael?'

Sam looked to Blanche and the Frog brothers.

'I'm going downstairs. You guys coming?'

'We've gotta stick together.' Alan said.

'Laddie.' Star said. 'Stay here.'

'Why?'

'Don't argue. Just stay here.'

With that, Star ran out of the room and down the stairs. Sam, Edgar and Alan followed closely behind. Blanche sat next to Laddie, who was now resting on the floor. He was staring at the bed, his mouth wide open.

'Hey, kid.' She said. 'You're catching flies.'

She gently pushed his mouth shut. He gulped.

'Did I do _that_?' He pointed to the now wrecked bed. '_Really_?'

She nodded. 'Yep, Laddie, that's what you did.'

They stayed quiet for a few minutes. There was the occasional noise from downstairs, which soon became Sam and the Frog brothers yelling.

'I think you should go and check on them.' Laddie said.

'What about you?'

'I'm OK.'

'Alright. Come downstairs if somethings wrong, 'kay?'

He nodded. Blanche wandered down the stairs. Everyone was pretty much huddled together. A man stood not too far away from Sam, the Frog brothers and a woman who Blanche guessed was Sam's mother. Star was there too, behind him. There was no sign of Michael at all. Blanche stood behind the woman. Edgar saw her and grabbed her wrist protectively.

'It was all going to be so perfect, Lucy.' The man said. 'Just like one big, happy family. Your boys, and my boys.'

'Great.' Edgar said. 'The blood sucking Brady bunch!'

The man turned around.

Whoa.

Isn't it weird that one minute people look **normal** and then they look like demons?

'God, he's got the same eyes as that creepy owl in _Bambi_!' She thought.

'I still want you, Lucy.'

Everyone gasped or screamed. Edgar tightened his grip on her wrist, just a little so he didn't hurt her.

'I haven't changed my mind about that.'

Michael appeared from around the corner. His eyes were just like his.

'I didn't invite you this time, Max.'

'Michael.' Lucy whispered.

Max turned to look at him and laughed. It wasn't a human laugh; it was deeper, slower. It echoed around the room.

It was a demon's laugh.

Michael charged at Max, who threw him in the air as if he was weightless.

'Michael!' Lucy screamed.

Star picked up a pipe and also charged at Max, who snatched the pipe from her, making her fall. He used the pipe against the Frog brothers, who ran at him, stakes in hand. They fell, knocking Blanche over in the process. She tried to get up and fight, but Edgar put an arm around her.

'Don't even think about it.' He said, looking her in the eye.

Sam had gone for Max, but he had a firm grip on the boy's neck. Lucy looked panic-stricken.

'Damn it.' She muttered.

Max extended his hand to her.

'Don't fight, Lucy. It's so much better if you don't fight.'

Sam protested.

'Mom, no! Don't do it!'

She took Max's hand.

'Sam.' She whispered.

Max was about to bite her neck when a loud, out of tune car horn filled the room. Suddenly, a pick up truck crashed through the wall, sending a giant wooden pole flying. Michael pushed Max in the way of it. He was impaled and forced into the fireplace. The room lit up with flames. Blanche buried her face in Edgar's shoulder, blocking the light.

Everyone was coughing when the fire was gone. The room had been engulfed by the smoke. Lifting her head, she saw Laddie run down the stairs towards Star, who was no longer half-vampire. of course, Edgar and Alan didn't care about that right now. They had more important matters to deal with.

'How much do you think we should charge them for this?'

'I think we should just count ourselves lucky we're not being charged for wrecking the pipes!' She said, bumping their heads together playfully.

It was all over. No longer would Blanche be bothered by that particular group of vampires. She wasn't in danger of being kidnapped or tortured. Or worse.

At least that's what she thought...


End file.
